After Inheritance
by Selection Fan
Summary: What happened to Eragon and Saphira when the book ended? Will they ever find a place to train the new Riders? This book starts off right after the book ended. IT tells how they found the place. It's in Third person (point of view) Hope you enjoy! AWESOME Writers: SJWrites2014
1. Chapter 1

**Review and follow/favorite if you enjoy!**

Eragon sat on the deck of the ship until dusk came. He went to his cabin and thought about Ayra.

_I miss Ayra, Orik, and Nasuada. _Eragon said to Saphira while she was out hunting.

_I do too, Little One. _Saphira responded.

_When will you come back? I'm lonely without you flying above us or swimming next to us._

_Soon, Eragon, Soon. _

_Good. See you soon. _Eragon withdrew from her mind to allow her to focus on hunting. With in half an hour, he could hear the beat of her wings as she headed towards the ship. When she returned Eragon got up and climbed on to her back. When Blodhgarm asked what he was doing he said he was going to fly on Saphira for a while. Once he was strapped into the saddle Saphira jumped up into the air. Once they were at an altitude that Saphira liked, they talked about where they would like to settle.

_I wish Fiernen were here. I miss him. _Saphira said looking back with a sad glance.

_Me too. He was a good companion when he was with us and they would be good teachers too. _ Eragon said with a sigh.

_Yeah, then we wouldn't have to have the burden of teaching so many at once. _

_Yeah. That's the part that I am most nervous about. _

_Not finding the place where they will be taught?_

_No, that will be not as nerve racking. All we're doing is traveling. Once we find the place we will have to start to prepare for the new Riders._

_True. You have gained much more wisdom than when we left Carvahall. _

_That I have, I'm going to contact Roran._ Saphira dropped him off on the deck of the ship and then flew back up to where she had been. Once she was up at the height she was comfortable in, Eragon went to his cabin and got out a mirror that allowed him to talk with Roran and Katrina. Almost as soon as he activated the spell, Katrina was there with Roran and Ismira.

"Eragon! We miss you so much! Since you left, we reached Palancar Valley and started to rebuild Carvahall. We've erected two houses so far as well as Morn's Tavern." Katrina said.

'Katrina, Roran. I'm glad to see you. It's good to hear that Carvahall is going to be restored it's glory and maybe be more magnificent then it already is. How's Ismira?" he greeted them when she finished talking.

"She's wonderful! She's grown so fast since you've been gone." Roran said.

"I'm glad to hear that. How is Horst and the others? Are they tired out from the building?"

"They're good. We are all tired out from building Carvahall out of the ground again but we WILL restore it and it's glory." Roran said with pride. Ismira started crying.

"I should probably let you guys sleep."

"Bye, Eragon. Contact us when you find the area!" He ended the magic and went back up onto the deck. They were well out of Surda now. It would take them about two months to get to this point but their goal was to find an island in the sea. He chatted with Saphira for a while and then headed down to get some sleep. He woke up and found that they had already reached the sea. He called Saphira and asked her if she wanted to spend a day here to rest her wings because there was no land for her to land on when they went farther out to sea. She agreed with him and landed next to the ship. They anchored the ship and got on land.

_It feels good to be on land. All that rocking and bouncing got annoying. _Eragon commented to Saphira.

_Yes, I'm glad I get to rest before heading out. Who knows how long we will be at sea for! _She replied.

_There's that too. I hope we find an Island soon. What shall we name it? _

_How about Istalri Island? _

_Yes! That's perfect. _ They were at sea for two weeks before they found a suitable island. There was multiple little islands around it so it was perfect for buildings and dorm rooms. They named it as they had discussed and started planning where the building would be. They decided that the school would be located on the main one and the smaller ones would have a Dragon hold and a dorm room that they would put the Riders in. They planned to have one door room for each race of Riders. Then they built a House for Eragon and Saphira and made sure to accommodate for how big she would get. This whole process took them 1 and a half years to complete. Then after the housing was complete, the built a Store house for the remaining eggs. Once that was complete, they sent one of Blodgharm's elves to tell Arya that they had found a suitable place to settle and raise dragons. The messenger set off and was planning to get news on if one of the two eggs had hatched. While he was doing that, they made furniture for each of the dorm rooms and houses. They also made sure the school was big enough and had the right things to teach the new Riders. The messenger came back with greeting from Ayra and a new rider that's Dragon had hatched for him about 6 weeks ago.

"Hello there! Welcome to Istalri Island! I'm Eragon and you are?"

"I-I-I am Herald. My dragon is Beroan." He stammered.

"It is a pleasure to meet you." Saphira came landing down and made Herald take a step back from her.

_Hello Herald, Beroan. Nice to meet you. Shall we go on a tour? _She greeted them_._

_Yes! I can't wait to see the rest of the island. Wlaking or by boat? _Herald said enthusiastically.

_Flying. _

_But Beroan can't fly with a rider yet._

_You will ride on me behind Eragon. _

_Oh! That sound like fun!_

_I see you've found that talking with your mind is easier than outoud huh? _Eragon said, interrupting their conversation. He was already on Saphira's back and Herald scrambled onto Saphira. Beroan took off after Saphira and followed Saphira.


	2. Saphira's Egg

**Review and Follow/Fav! If you can think of any good names for people and Dragons, they might just make it into the book! P.S: There is a SURPRISE in this chapter!**

Eragon took Herald to the island where he would be staying and showed him the school house.

"How will I get to the school house if my dorm is on a different island? I can't fly on Beroan." Asked Herald.

"You will be staying on the main island in the temporary dorm room until Beroan can fly." Eragon answered.

"Oh ok!" Once they finished the tour, Eragon let Herald get settled in to his dorm room.

_Our first student already. We've barely even got the place running! _Eragon exclaimed to Saphira.

_We'll have to get used to new students arriving at random times. Who knows when the next egg will hatch? _ She commented.

_Yeah. _

"Could you tell Arya that the new Rider got here safely? Also, Bring this egg with you. I'll send some more elves with you to protect the egg. If the other egg hatched, bring the new Rider back with you." Eragon asked the elf who had brought back Herald.

"Of course! Who will you send with me?" he said.

"3 more elves. Who do you want?"

"How about Roan, Grion, and Griffin? They're all good fighters."

"Then Roan, Grion, and Griffin it is. Guard the egg carefully. We may have lots but each egg is precious to us. It helps us rebuild the Dragon population."

"We will guard it with our lives."

"Thank you. I promise when you get back you'll have a week off. Maybe two."

"That would be great. But don't let me stay on break if you need me for anything. I'm happy to help."

"Thank you. I never did learn your name."

"My name is Fiom."

"Your service is greatly appreciated Fiom." With that Fiom gathered his friends and headed towards the ship with the new egg. Herald came to greet him.

"Hello, once I've taught you all that I possibly could, would you mind being a representative of us to go around with the eggs when each town has their people touch it? It would do me a great favor knowing that the eggs are well protected and a fast way of getting to me and bringing new eggs from here to there."

"Yes! I would love to do that and it would allow me to see Alagaesia once more." Herald exclaimed.

"Yes, it would indeed. Thank you, Herald for doing me this great favor."

"You're welcome, Eragon."

"As I did with Glaedr and Oromis, you will call me Master. This is not because I like having power over people, which I don't. It is because it is tradition to call you Dragon Rider and their Dragon master when they teach you. When you complete you're training, you may call me Eragon. Don't take it personally. Everyone on the island will be calling me that."

"Yes, m-Master."

"Good. Why don't you go practice sparring with the elves? It will help you improve greatly. I did it with Arya and Vanir as well as the elves that came with me."

"Ayra? The queen of the elves?"

"Yes, the queen of the elves. Though she wasn't Queen when we sparred."

"That's awesome! Are you friends with her?"

"Great friends. I actually rescued her from the Shade Durza in Gil'lead."

"You've killed a shade?"

Yes, but I wouldn't have been able to do it with out Saphira or Ayra."

"But still, you killed a shade… I'll go practice with Blodhgarm."

"Good luck Sparring! Expect to be beat. They're good!" Eragon started flying lessons with him a month later. They practices the aerial combat lessons that Beroan had learned while her flew with Saphira while Eragon had Herald practice magic and sparring. He taught him the things that Oromis had him do. When they were in the middle of a lesson in magic, a elf came and said that the people he had sent to deliver the egg had arrived. Eragon ended his lesson and hurried to where they put a dock for the ship. On it he saw Fiom, Roan, Grion, and Griffin along with another female rider. He ushered them onto landed where Saphira waited for them. He called Herald and Beroan out to meet the new Rider.

"Hello, young Rider!" He greeted them.

"Hello, I am Anthea and my dragon is Aiedalle." She said while blushing.

"That is a pretty name. Both your's and you dragons. How long have you had Aiedalle?"

"About 3 months now, including the trip here."

"Ah, Well, This is Herald and his Dragon is Beroan. They've been here for 5 months now. As you might know, this is Saphira and she is my dragon. Can you fly on Aiedalle yet?"

"Yes, I can. I have no saddle for her though."

"That can easily be fixed. Herald, you know where the saddles are. Can you go get one for Anthea?"

"Sure thing Master!" Herald said and ran off to get one.

"Why did he call you Master?"

"It is tradition. You will be calling me and Saphira master as well."

"Oh." Herald came back with a saddle. Eragon showed her how to put it on and took it off and had her put it on with his help. Once they got it secure and ready to go, They got on their dragons and went on the tour of the islands. He showed Anthea the Elf dorms because she came from Ellesmera. After the tour he let her get settled in and went flying with Saphira and Beroan.

_I like Beroan. _Saphira said to Eragon, keeping her thoughts from them.

_As much as Firnen? _Eragon asked her.

_Yes. _

_Why don't you test him like you did with Firnen?_

_I will when we land. You will have to explain what I'm doing to Herald. _

_I will. _ They landed and Eragon whispered to Herald about what Saphira was going to do with Beroan.

"She likes him?" Herald asked.

"Yes, she wants to mate with him. She was mates with Ayra's dragon but they're too far apart. I suppose she'll have to find another one once you can be my representative."

"I suppose so." Just then Saphira bit Beroan.

_Beroan, if you want Saphira to respect you. You'll have to bite her back. _

As soon as Beroan heard that he lunged forward and bit Saphira. They went up into the sky and went in a circle. It was a flurry of blue and orange as they descended back to the ground They had built a Dragon hold for breeding so they didn't run out of eggs. Beroan and Saphira went to the Dragon hold and stayed there for 3 weeks. For those weeks, Aiedalle sat and watched Anthea train and practice the ancient language. When Saphira finally came back, she was holding an egg in her claws and Beroan was holding another one. One of the eggs was purple and the other was silver.

_Do you wish for these eggs to remain wild and free and on this island or for them to have Riders? _Eragon asked Beroan and Saphira.

_The silver one we will raise with you, Eragon. The purple one we decided will have a Rider. _Beroan said.

_You want me to help you raise the dragon? _

_Yes, we do._

_Then I will. Thank you, for letting me share this moment with you._

_You're welcome. _Beroan put the purple egg on the ground so Eragon could put it in the house where they keep the eggs for the Riders. Once he did that, he went up to the dragon hold and watched Saphira's egg hatch. The newborn dragon was beautiful. When it hatched, It went over to Saphira, the Beroan and then nuzzled Eragon. Eragon felt the same sensation that he did when he touched Saphira. He looked at his other palm and he had another Gedway ignasia.

_I have another Gedwey Ignasia. Why? _He asked Umaroth-elda.

_If you touch you're dragon's hatchling the same effect happens. The new dragon will only let you ride it_. Umaroth responded

_So, I basically have two dragons I can ride now? Once the new one gets bigger of course._

_Yes. However, another Gedwey Ignasia has not been recorded in history. You're linked with this dragon as well as Saphira. The other times, you won't be able to communicate with the hatchling as well as Saphira but that is not the case. You are a Double Rider. A Rider with two dragons. _

_Thank you. _ Eragon relayed what Umaroth had said to hi to Saphira and Beroan.

_A Double Rider? That's unheard of! _Saphira Exclaimed. Beroan nodded in agreement. He decided to go see Arya and contacted her on the mirror and set a meeting place. He left Blodhgarm in charge and flew with Saphira and the Silver dragon to the meeting place. He was flying on the Silver dragon, which he named Jura, when he reached the meeting place.

"Why do you have two dragons?" Ayra exclaimed when Jura landed. Eragon explained what Umaroth had said and that Jura was Saphira's hatchling. She had not brought Firnen, because the meeting place was just out side of Du Weldenvarden.

"I've heard of Riders being able to ride the wild Dragon but never getting another gedwey ignasia." Eragon held out both his hands for proof of what he said.

"So it is true."

"Yes. I brought two more eggs. There doesn't happen to be a new rider does there?" Eragon asked her.

"No, I should be going, Vanir is waiting on me. I'll miss you Eragon."

"And I you. Take care of the eggs!" He said as she was walking back with the eggs. He got back on Jura and flew back to Istalri Island.


	3. New Riders

**Hello! Thanks for reading my book! Review!**

Once they landed back in the dragon hold, Eragon let Jura rest. He went and got the magic mirror and brought it up to the dragon hold. He was leaning on Jura when Roran picked up.

"Who's dragon is that? I don't remember seeing a silver egg when the eggs came to Ilriea." Roran asked Eragon when he saw what he was leaning on.

"Mine. This is Jura, Saphira's hatchling. I'm a Double Rider, meaning that I'm linked with two dragons instead of one." Eragon said while showing both of his hands to Roran.

"Cool. Katrina! Eragon's on the mirror!" Katrina entered the room and came over with Ismira.

"What's that? Another dragon?" Katrina asked.

"Yes, this is Jura, who made me the first Double Rider. Jura is Saphira's hatchling." Eragon answered.

"A Double Rider?"

"Yes, when you touch another hatchling and it gives you another Gedwey Ignasia." Eragon said while showing his palms again. Jura snorted in the back ground. Eragon shifted the mirror so they could see his head.

" Jura, this is Roran and Katrina, my cousins." Eragon said, while stroking his snout. Jura snorted again in response and nuzzled Eragon.

_Where's Saphira? Roran and Katrina will want to see how she's doing. Also bring Beroan and Herald in. _Jura said.

_Yeah. I will Jura. _Eragon responded.

"Herald, Saphira and Beroan! Come up to my dragon hold! I want you to meet someone!" Eragon yelled down at the school and the sparring grounds. He propped the mirror up on the far wall so they could see everyone.

"There's a new Rider?" Roran asked.

"Two actually, a human and an elf. Herald is the human." Eragon said. Once everyone was in the frame, he introduced them.

"Herald, this is Roran and Katrina, my cousins. Katrina and Roran, this is Beroan and Herald. Beroan is Saphira's mate and Jura's Sire." Eragon said.

" So in total, there are 5 Riders including you but only one of your dragons? 6 if you count yourself as two because you have two dragons that are linked with you." Katrina commented.

"You have two dragons?" Herald asked surprised.

"Yes, Saphira and Jura, Saphira's hatchling." Eragon answered. They continued chatting until Ismira started crying. Once they hung up, he let Herald do what ever he wanted but they would start training with Anthea tomorrow. Eragon went to his room and planned the lesson for tomorrow.

**-4 Years Later**

The next morining he sent Aiedalle, Beroan, and Jura out with Saphira to practice their aerial combat moves. He had Anthea and Herald meditate and come in when they could hear nothing from nature anymore. Then he sparred with them and taught them some of the ancient language.

"The ancient language, as you know is very powerful. Watch this. Brisingr!"Eragon said and his sword went up in flames.

"Woah! " Anthea asked.

"Focus on this dry patch of leaves on the rock. Then say Brisingr."

"Brisingr!" Anthea said while focusing on the pile of leaves. The leaves caught on fire instantly. Eragon put them out and asked Herald to do the same thing. The results were the same as Anthea's. After that, he dismissed them and went flying with Saphira and Jura. 

_How am I supposed to ride two dragons while being fair? _ Eragon asked Jura and Saphira.

_You could switch off, one time you ride Saphira, and the next time you ride me. Then Saphira, then me and so on. _Jura Responded.

_I agree with Jura, that way, we each get the same amount of time flying with you on our back. _Saphira commented.

_That's a great idea! _Eragon exclaimed. After another half hour flying on Saphira. When he landed he saw that Arya was waiting for him to arrive on the magic mirror.

"How have you been Arya? You weren't waiting too long for me were you?" Eragon said when he got closer to the mirror.

"Not long at all. I have been good. I have news." Arya responded.

"What might that news be?"

"All three dragon eggs hatched. The've been hatched for about 3 months now."

"Why didn't you tell me this earlier?"

"We decided to wait until they could fly on their dragons to contact you. The trip there would be faster."

"Oh. I'll send Herald and Anthea to deliver new eggs and fetch the new riders."

"That would be great. I miss you Eragon."

"I miss you too Arya. May good fortune watch over you."

"And you too." She disconnected the mirror after she said goodbye.

"Herald! Anthea! I have a job for you." Eragon called. They came running up.

"What is it Master?" Anthea asked.

"I want you and your dragons to deliver three more eggs to Ayra and bring back the three new riders."

"Got it."

"Have your dragons hold one egg each and then one of you will have one in your lap. I would also like you to give them instructions on what to do when you arrive."

"Ok." Eragon went to the store house and brought back three eggs which he handed to Beroan, Aiedalle and Herald.

"Good Luck! Keep the eggs safe!" Eragon watched them fly out towards Alagaesia.

_Well it's only us now. Except for the elves. _Eragon said to Jura and Saphira.

_Yes, only us. It's so quiet without a dragon roaring or swords clashing in a practice fight. _ Saphira commented. Herald, Anthea and the new riders arrived a month after they set out. The new riders were a dwarf, an Urgal and another human.

_If we want to keep the egg supply up, you will need to breed with other dragons. _Eragon said to the new dragons.

"Welcome! I assume you've already met Anthe and Herald. I'm Eragon!" Eragon said to the riders.

"I'm Stoic, my Dragon is Redmond." Said the Urgal.

"I'm Maisy and my dragon is Briam." The human said.

"I'm Gavyn and my dragon is Onyx." The dwarf said.

"Welcome, Stoic, Maisy, and Gavyn! My dragons are Saphira and Jura! Jura is the silver one."

"As I already told your dragons, your dragons will have to mate in order to keep the egg supply up. Saphira and Beroan have already bred, two times. Jura is one of their hatchlings and Briam is their other hatchling. Your dragons should get to know each other, including Aiedalle, so they can mate and breed."

"Why do they have to breed? Don't you have enough eggs to rebuild the dragon race?" asked Gavyn.

"We do. But what happens when the dragons that hatch die off and there are no more eggs? We need to keep the supply up in order to prevent the extiction of dragons to actually happen. Eventually, face it, the dragons that are here right now are going to die." The dragons were already testing out other dragons and mating.

"It takes them 1 and a half weeks to create an egg. During this time, as it seems, even Saphira and Beroan have gone off to breed, we will learn the ancient language and practice sparring."

"Cool!" Maisy said.

"But first, lets take a walking tour of the main island first, because we can't get to the island without our dragons and Jura can't hold all of us." They took a walking tour of the campus and then Eragon let them settle into their dorms. He had Jura take him and each Rider to the Dorm island that they belonged in and flew around taking people from the dorms and back.

"For the time when your dragons are breeding, so as not to tire out Jura too much, you will be staying in the temporary dorms. Everything you need is already in there." Eragon said once they had all gathered at the entrance to the school.

_Go sleep, Jura. You've had an exhausting day. You deserve it. _Eragon said to Jura.

_Thank you._ Jura huffed and took off towards the Dragon hold. Eragon walked towards his house and contacted Roran.

"How are you Eragon?" Katrina said.

"Wonderful. There is three new riders! All of the Dragons except for Jura are breeding to keep the egg supply up. After contacting all of the Dragons they are each going to breed twice and let one be wild and have one have a rider like what Saphira and Beroan did." Eragon responded.

"That's wonderful news. Ismira!"

"Yes!" Ismira called back.

"Come meet you're uncle!"

"Uncle Eragon?"

"Yes Uncle Eragon!" Eragon saw Ismira enter the room.

"Hello Ismira! Nice to meet you! You're how old?" Eragon asked.

"Six years old. Hi, Uncle Eragon!" Ismira responded.

"Where's Roran?"

"Oh! Roran! Eragon is talking to me!"

"Eragon?" Roran said while rushing into the picture.

"Hello Roran. How have you've been?" Eragon asked Roran.

"I've been good. I heard that there was three new riders! Is it true?"

"Yes it is true. I should probably contact Orik and Nasuada…. I have to go! Bye!"

"Bye Eragon!" Katrina said. Eragon chose to contact Nasuada next.

"Eragon! I thought something happened to you! You haven't contacted me in so long. How's Saphira? The new Riders?" Nasuada exclaimed.

"I'm fine. Saphira has bred two times with Beroan, the first rider that came here, Herald's Dragon. She and the new dragons are breeding at this very moment." Eragon said.

"That's good." Nasuada said. Eragon explained what happened with Jura.

"What?! That's unheard of!"

"I should probably contact Orik, he's probably going nuts about me."

"Probably." Chuckled Nasuada.

"Goodbye!"

"Goodbye." Eragon contacted Orik next.

"Eragon! I was starting to wonder if you had made it to a safe place yet. How are you?" Orik said.

"I'm good. Saphira is breeding right now." Eragon replied.

"Good, Wouldn't want the dragon race to go extinct after all the dragons hatched and died, after all that hard work now would we."

"No we wouldn't. Gavyn has arrived here safely."

"Wonderful! He happens to be my nephew.


	4. A Surprise in Store

**Thanks for continuing to read my book! Review and Follow/fav! Sorry for the wait! School... This is a LONG chapter, hope it's worth the wait though. –Selection Fan**

"He is? He didn't tell me that!" Eragon exclaimed.

"Yes he is." Orik said while grinning. They chatted for awhile and then Eragon had to go start his lesson with the new riders. He started teaching them the ancient language and practiced sparring with them. At the end of their session, he had them meditate to calm down. He did that routine for the three weeks that the dragons spent breeding. He let the students have a day off when the dragons finished.

_Saphira! Come with new eggs? Keep one and put another one in the storehouse for a rider? _Eragon asked Saphira.

_Yes. I would like to raise the Blue one with Beroan. _Saphira said. Giving the red egg to Eragon. He transported it to the egg house and went to wait for the other ones.

_Aiedalle! Would you like to raise one and let the other one have a rider? _Eragon asked Aidalle when she came flying over with Briam.

_Yes. Briam and I decided we wanted to raise the green one. _Aiedalle responded. Briam gave the orange egg to eragon. Eragon waited for Redmond and Onyx to come with their eggs.

_Oynx! Which one would you like to raise? _Eragon asked for the third time.

_We would like to raise the red one. _Oynx responded and left Eragon with the egg. Eragon transported both eggs and then watched the eggs hatch. Each Hatchling came over to him and nuzzled him hen went to lie down by their mother. Eragon went to sit by Saphira and stroke her and her hatchling with both hands.

_How do you like your new hatchling? What will you name him?_ Eragon asked Saphira and Beroan.

_He is all I ever wanted. We will name him Hirador. _Saphira said.

_A fitting name. _Eragon commented

_Onyx what will you name yours? _Eragon asked.

_We will name her Gretiem. _Onyx said.

_Aiedalle! Have you decided on a name yet? _Eragon asked the last dragon.

_Yes, Fundor will be his name. _she responded.

_A wonderful name, Aiedalle. _ Eragon responded. He called Ayra on the magic mirror.

"What's this? So many dragons in one place?!" Ayra exclaimed.

"It's the breeding tree. Saphira, Aiedalle, and Oynx all bred with Braim and the others. Any new Riders?" Eragon questioned.

"There is actually. Well, two new riders. Eragon, if you could spend the time to get them yourself, that would be great. There is something special about the new riders. You can bring one other Rider. Come quick."

"I'll head out now. Which dragon shall I ride?"

"Saphira. Go! You will want to meet these two soon."

"Bye Ayra." He disconnected and jumped on Saphira.

"HENRY! We have to go somewhere! Aiedalle, tell Anthea that she and Blodgharm are in charge while I'm gone." Eragon yelled towards the sparring fields.

"Why?" Henry yelled back.

"I'll tell you when we are flying! Hurry!"

"BEROAN!" Henry yelled to his dragon. Beroan leapt up and spiraled towards Henry. Saphira followed Beroan but stayed in the air while Henry got on. Once they were both in the air, Saphira turned and flew towards Alagaesia.

"Ayra said that the two new Riders, which is why we have two eggs with us, are something special. She said we would want to come as quick as possible and that I should bring one other person. That is why we are in a hurry." Eragon explained.

"Oh." Henry said, looking less confused.

"One more thing, When we land, I'll give you a dictionary of the ancient language. You can use it to learn more. I have taught you as much as I possibly can, for some words that I know, should not be shared. Those words are not in the dictionary."

"Words that cannot be shared?"

"Yes, I know the name of the ancient language, aand many other powerful words that could kill you if you didn't use them right."

"You know the NAME of the ancient language?"

"Yes, look, you can see the coast of the land. We should rest there. But only for a little bit."

"Why would you give me the dictionary?"

"So you can learn more while you travel to all the towns."

"WHAT?!"

"Like I said, I taught you as much as I possibly can in the ancient language."

"But what about sparring?"

"We shall se when we land. I shall be your opponent."

"Oh."

_Saphira, land when we get to the land. You need to rest your wings for a little bit. _Eragon said to Saphira.

_Yes, I do. So, Henry and Beroan are staying here when we get the new Riders? _Saphira said.

_Yes, are you okay with that? _

_Yes, but who will I mate with now? We have to keep the egg supply up. I hope Jura is taking good care of Hirador. _

_I'm sure he is. I mean, Jura is his older brother anyway. _

_That is true, but still, he is still a new hatchling. Not even a day old. _

_He will do fine. Jura is a gentle dragon and would not let anything harm his brother. _

_Okay. _ She started to spiral down to the ground. Beroan followed her.

"I told Beroan the plan. He was worried about Hirador being with Jura." Henry said, when he got off Beroan.

"Huh, so was Saphira. But he will be fine. Jura will not let any harm come to him. Now, guard your sword." Eragon said while guarding Brisingr. Henry did ashe was told and got ready. Eragon studied Henry for awhile and learned what he could of him when he wasn't attacking. Henry lunged at Eragon but he parried and counter-attacked. Henry parried his sword and tried to disarm him but Eragon prevented the attack and disarmed Henry.

"You'll need to work on disarming people, and preventing people from disarming you. Try again." Eragon said to Henry, while studying him one more. Once again, Henry was disarmed.

"Better. Glaedr once told me, study your enemy before you attack. If you learn how they move, you can easily parry and disarm them." Eragon explained.

"Oh! So that's what you were doing! Lets do it again." Henry exclaimed. Eragon still won, but he had a hard time doing it.

"Much better! We should get going." Eragon said while leaping onto Saphira. She headed towards Alagaesia once, more.

_Are your wings going to hold up? We could stay the night if you want to. _Eragon asked Saphira and Beroan.

_My wings will hold up until Ellesmera. But once we reach there, I will need a good rest. _Saphira responded.

_Me too. I will need to rest before heading off to get ready for tommorow, the start of the Egg ceremony. _Beroan answered.

_We will stay the night. Look! Du weldenvarden. We have to land in order to enter. _Eragon exclaimed.

"Why do we have to land?" Henry asked.

" There are wards that protect the land from anyone entering it that has magic from anything but the paths."

"Oh." Henry said, while walking Beroan into Du Weldenvarden An elf greeted us, and led us to Ayra and the Riders.

"Eragon! Glad you could make it. Saphira, Beroan make yourselves comfortable." Ayra said.

"So, I'm going to leave Henry here to be a representative at the Egg ceremony. He will stay here until a dragon hatches and bring the new rider to me, he will then take a break and then bring new eggs back here. I will send more representatives once they are ready." Eragon replied.

"Ok. Good plan."

"Where are the special riders?"

"Tristan! Gwen! Come and meet Eragon!" Ayra yelled.

"Coming! Roslarb! Galzra!" the two Riders yelled back. Eragon could see them running towards Ayra.

"I already debriefed them on how to address you and all the info you would need them to know." Ayra said.

"Excellent. I'm Eragon, this is Saphira and my representative is Henry and Beroan, his dragon. Ayra tells me something about you is special, do you know what it is?" Eragon asked Tristan and Gwen.

"Special? We're not special." They responded, looking confused.

"Can I see you palms?" They showed him their palms.

"Nothing special about that. But, Gwen's Gedwey Ignasia is slightly shinier that Tristans. Same as the one I got from Jura and Saphira." Eragon said to Ayra.

"Jura? Who's that?" Gwen asked.

"Saphira's kid and my other dragon. The only explanation is that you'll do good or bad deeds or something important will happen around you. Or maybe it is just a certain type of blood. Do you know your ancestry?"

"Y-yes. But the only thing I know is that I am related to Roran Stronghammer." Gwen stammered.

"That's it! It's in our blood! Roran is my cousin. Garrow must have had another sister, that he kept a secret from us."

"So…. I'm related to you?"

"Yes."

"But Master, how could you not have known about another sister?" Henry questioned.

"I have no idea. Henry, you may call me Eragon now. Once you become a representative, you can call me Eragon or Argetlam." Eragon responded.

"Ok." Henry responded.

"We really should get to bed. Where is Firnen? Saphira will want to see him." Eragon asked Ayra.

"He is residing in Glaedrs cave. Will you stay for some time? Maybe 9 weeks? We have a lot of catching up to do and Nasuada and Orik want you to be there is person when they hold the first major meeting. It is going to happen in 9 weeks." She said.

"Very well."

_Saphira, if you want to see Firnen, go to Glaedrs cave. We will be staying here for 9 weeks. _Eragon said to Saphira

_Awesome. Maybe I can breed with him. Then I will have something to remember him with. Beroan's going to be gone for awhile… _Saphira said while she was flying towards Firnen.

"Since, Oromis is no more, sadly, you can take up residence in his quarters near Saphira and Firnen." Ayra said over her shoulder as she walked back into the palace. Eragon headed over to his old training grounds and got settled in. He then contacted Anthea and told her what the plan was.

"9 weeks! I don't know if I can keep it organized and calm for that long. I'm already stressed out." Anthea exclaimed.

"You'll do fine Anthea. A few more months and you could become my successor! Or a representative. I'm related to one of the new Riders you know. Don't worry! I picked you because you're a natural at leading. How is Hirador and the others?" Eragon asked.

"You sure? The other dragons are fine. I've been having the Riders practice endurance. Don't want them tiring in the middle of a battle do we now?"

"No, no we don't. I think you'll be MY apprentice. I'll make Gavyn my representative once he is ready."

"But I don't know if I will be able to handle the pressure."

"Then that's what will work on. I will have you at the meetings and have you practice speechs in front of people. You'll get the hang of it. You know what Angela to Herbalist predicted my fate to be? She said that I would ever set foot in Alagaesia again. But I'm in Alagaesia right now. You control your fate, your destined, and there is no way around it, to be my apprentice."

"Destined!?"

"Yes."

"Ok….. I should let you sleep."

"Good night, Anthea." Eragon ended the magic and went to bed, for the next few weeks, he caught up with Nasuada, Orik and Ayra. He put two of the three eggs that Saphira had with Firnen with his things and gave one for Ayra to keep.

"What will I do with this?" Ayra said, gesturing to the egg.

"Let it hatch or let it have a Rider." Eragon said, chuckling.

"I will… let it hatch."

"Then let's watch all three hatch at the same time." They went to the cave with the three eggs hatch. The gold one hatched first. After it nuzzled Saphira and Firnen, it came over to Eragon. He reached out and touched it. Once again, a familiar feeling went through his body. He looked at his palms and saw that one of his Gedwey Ignasia's got bigger. He held up his hands for Ayra to see.

"A triple Rider… That is weird. First a double rider, now a triple one!" While she said that the red one hatched and went over to her. When she touched it, she was trembling. She held out her palms and the same thing happened to her. When the last dragon hatched, Ayra touched it hesitantly. When she pulled her hand back and looked at her palms, she sighed in relief that nothing had happened.

"We will have some news to tell Orik and Nasuada tomorrow." Ayra said.

_Umaroth-elda, have you ever heard of this happening? _Eragon asked the great dragon.

_Once, before. Two dragons hatched at the same time. They happened to be his dragons hatchlings. When he reached out to touch them, at the same time, the same thing happened to him as it did you. He got another Gedwey Ignasia and one got bigger. The rider and Dragons died when I was 3 years old. It has not happened since then, until now. No there is a double and Triple rider, and the riders happen to be the two most powerful people in this land. _Umaroth said.

_Most powerful? Ayra is powerful. _

_You are too. You slayed Galbatorix, you were the first rider, you refused to become king. That requires power to be able to refuse without people gasping. _

_Ok then. Thank you Umaroth-elda for your advice. _Eragon relayed what Umaroth said to him to Ayra.

"That, is intresting." Ayra said. The next day, they headed to Illeia for the meeting.

"ERAGON!" Orik yelled while pushing through govenors to get to him.

"Nice to see you too, Orik." Eragon said, chuckling at Orik.

"Any news?"

"You'll find out in the meeting. Nasuada will want to hear it too."

"Fine" They went to the room and sat down. Eragon and Ayra were sitting next to Nasuada. Orik was sitting next to Ayra. Once everybody was seated. Nasuada clapped her hands to get everyones attention. The whispering stopped.

"Hello! My friend Eragon is here for the first meeting. He says he has something to share with you guys." Nasuada said, her voice rippling across the room.

"Thank you Nasuada, for the introduction. As Nasuada told you, I have news. Recently, when Saphira bred with Firnen, an egg hatched and made one of my Gedwey Ignasia's bigger. This has happened only once in history. Ayra has become a Double rider, and I have become a triple rider. Also, One of the new riders, Gwen, happens to be my cousin. I feel like I needed to tell you this. I have brought with me, Henry, who was the first student at the school. He is going to be a representative at the Egg Ceremonies and will come to me with the new Riders. Every so often, I will send another Rider back with him, as another representative. I expect everyone to respect him and his dragon. That is all." Eragon said, and sat back down.

"That is news, indeed. The second triple rider and double rider. I will assure that Henry is respected and treated well. Gwen and Tristan will be good students." The meeting lasted for another hour before they could leave.

"I have to go now. Anthea will break under the pressure if I am here any longer. Tristan and Gwen are already ready to go. I'll miss you Ayra, Orik and Nasuada." Eragon said, while he was getting on Saphira. The gold dragon who he named Malae, got in his lap and curled up with his head on Eragon's thigh. Saphira leapt into the sky and headed back to Istalri Island. By the time they got back, it was mid-day the next day. Eragon let Anthea have the next few days off to rest from her then went to check on Jura and Hirador and introduced them to Malae. Jura nuzzled his half-sister. Hira dor sniffed her and growled playfully. Malae growled back and pounced on him. They wrestled for awhile until they rammed into Jura who chuckled at them and moved out of the way.


End file.
